The present invention relates generally to packaging apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for forming a partition from a flat blank into a folded partition of predetermined configuration and inserting the partition into a container.
Containers such as boxes or cartons of cardboard or other material are commonly used for holding goods and products during shipment, storage, etc. Such containers may tend to be somewhat nonrigid and, therefore, easily deformed. Therefore, it is common practice to insert a partition into the container to provide a strengthening member or rib. Generally, the partitions extend between sides of the container and occupy a central location thereof. The partition may extend substantially the height of the container and be provided with flange or flap portions which are bent to provide further strengthening support. A so-called "H" shaped partition has been found to be particularly effective.
Container partitions are generally manufactured in flat blanks having score or fold lines which predetermine the manner in which the blank is to be folded to form a partition. The flat blanks come in bundles and it is necessary to separate a blank from the bundle and fold it prior to insertion into a container.
Prior art devices for folding a flat blank and inserting it into a container having proved inefficient from the standpoint that cumbersome machinery is required to effectuate the required fold. In addition, prior art apparatus have proved ineffective in inserting a partition due to misalignment of the partition into the container. Such drawbacks greatly reduce the efficiency of a packaging operation and are, therefore, undesirable.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an apparatus operable for selectively transferring a flat blank to a forming station and folding the blank about preselected fold lines so that a partition of so-called "H" configuraton is formed. The partition is then shifted downwardly through a guide means through the open end of a container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for accurately folding the flat blank about preselected bend or fold lines without the use of internal supports about which the blank is folded. Thus, simplicity and ease of operation are ensured with the present invention.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a guide means including gate members which are selectively operable for engaging open edge portions of a container and providing an inclined surface over which the partition, during insertion, may be "funneled" in order to facilitate entry thereof. With such a construction, it is not necessary to overfold the partition in order to ensure entry into the container.
These and other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a consideration of the following drawings and the accompanying detailed description of a preferred embodiment.